colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Horse Force 5
The Horse Force 5 is a roving crew of horsey heroes who defend against the Army of Deaf, along with other extratemporal threats. Their motto is 'My song be my spear', and their flag's symbol is an equine head (similar to their zebra leader) in yellow and purple, with a red-and-orange mane resembling a musical stave with a purple treble clef and 5/4 time signature. Members Keytar Rockin' Zebra Dude (ZEBB) He is the leader of the group, and is the only one with the power to travel through time via temporal portals created by his keytar. He is often rash and exciteable, and is often the cause of temporal anomalies due to his careless nature. Despite this, he is a good leader and friend, and can run pretty fast in those boots. His codename is ZEBB and he is in charge of timetravel and recruitment. Lyre Rockin' Pegasus Lass (LYRA) She is the voice of reason when compared to KRZD's voice of awesome. She is always levelheaded and sensible, and as well as being the group's most reasonable member she is the team medic (pegasus tears heal wounds). Her codename is LYRA. Bass Rockin' Donkey Boy (COEN) He is the small, quiet one, and rarely speaks due to insecurity about his deep, deep voice. He is the group's handyman, and is a pretty good mechanic, survivalist and general fixer-upper. His codename is COEN, but most of the others call him 'kid', 'little guy' or 'pipsqueak'. Cello Rockin' Gazelle Kid (CELL) Totally mute, CRGK seems to be the most enigmatic group member until you get to know them. They are actually very friendly and active, speaking through charades and gestures. They are the group's researcher and planmaker, making maps and plans that are usually only followed by LRPL, BRDB and themselves. Fiddle Rockin' Deer Dame (MITE) Despite her sweet appearance, she is the most dangerous member of the gang, with a carefree berserker fighting style and love of fighting. She is the team scout and lookout, as she really has a nose for danger. She chose the codename 'MITE' because it's short for 'DYNAMITE', but she'll 'never say die'. Nah. Banjo Rockin' Horse Man Banjo Rockin' Horse Man was a temporary member of the group, and so did not have a codename or work with them long before he moved on to the UNWD. He was good friends with them, but was sometimes exasperated by KRZD's careless do-whatever nature. Duty Instrument allocation One duty of theirs is allocating instruments to new members. This is done by travelling through time trying to find the music most apt for the member in question. Fighting the Army of Deaf/Angel of Deaf The Army of Deaf is a wandering army of moshing metal creatures that deafen their enemies with their harsh sound. This leaves them vulnerable to the Angel of Deaf, a creature that can only kill its prey in silence. Their battles with it are usually unsuccessful, and end in the Horse Force fleeing. Since they cannot fight it, they travel frequently and try to form complex battle plans in the hopes of one day besting their foe in a final stand. Neutralising extratemporal threats This mainly involves meddling with other timetravelers and messing with time. This has gained them some notoriety with pandimensional authority. Category:Heroes Category:Factions Category:Vigilante Factions Category:Historical Factions